¿No es genial la primavera?
by MagicAi
Summary: Polen, parejas, insectos, hijos de Démeter incomprensiblemente hostiles, colores por todas partes: La primavera está hecha para que Nico di Angelo la deteste. ¡SOLANGELO! Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


_**Disclaimer: Ustedes saben lo que es del tío Rick y lo que no. Y creo firmemente que si este genio se entera de mi existencia, aprenderá español sólo para insultarme.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**_

 _ **¿No es genial la primavera?**_

Si bien es cierto que Nico di Angelo odia demasiadas cosas, también lo es que la primavera encabeza la lista.

Este rechazo no es infundado, sin embargo. La primavera tiene tantas cosas malas que di Angelo sólo quiere ir al Inframundo—aprovechando que su madrastra no estará presente—y quedarse allí hasta que acabe la temporada. Contrario a lo que desearía, Nico está en el campamento mestizo, sentado bajo un árbol y esperando a que la Señorita O' Leary atrape al esqueleto que ha invocado para que juegue... no es que al difunto le importe. Probablemente.

Un viento cálido del Oeste sopla y arrastra consigo pétalos de flores policromáticos de diversos aromas, que, por más que lucha contra ello, provocan que el hijo de Hades comience a estornudar repetidamente. Genial, alergias, una gran razón para repudiar la época.

Mientras intenta volver a estabilizarse luego de un minuto completo sin parar de estornudar, un insecto con toda la apariencia de ser venenoso—según él—, trepa a su pierna. Nico se levanta para sacudirlo, y no vuelve a sentarse incluso cuando el ciempiés se ha ido, porque no confía en el piso, ni en el clima, ni en nada que tenga que ver con la maldita estación. Patea el árbol, irritado, y se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda a la planta como si le hubiese ofendido.

De nuevo sopla viento, y él vuelve a estornudar, causando que le pique la nariz y que sus ojos castaños comiencen a lagrimear. Chasquea la lengua.

Sólo consigue calmarse cuando el perro del Inframundo regresa con el esqueleto inmóvil entre sus fauces. Nico le da unas palmadas en la nariz al animal y decide que el soldado ha cumplido su cuota del día, por lo que lo devuelve a la tierra. La señorita O' Leary mueve su cola, y él debe disculparse porque no puede quedarse a jugar más.

La acaricia nuevamente y promete volver en la noche—la ventaja del insomnio es que siempre tienes tiempo. La desventaja es que luego te sientes fatal—, y ella sólo le lame el rostro para después tirarse a tomar una siesta con ruidosos ronquidos incluidos.

Nico sabe lo que sigue y, contrario a lo que diga, no le desagrada en absoluto: es su turno en la enfermería. La razón por la que ha conseguido un puesto en el lugar no es, aunque la creencia popular difiera, porque ayuda a los pacientes a morir ni nada de eso, sino porque Will Solace le ha enseñado tan bien que simplemente se ha convertido en un enfermero ayudante o lo que sea. Debe ir a ayudar al rubio, y cada día es una pequeña aventura.

Pasa por su cabaña y toma una bolsa de papas fritas y dos latas de _coca-cola_ que ha traído de contrabando—él se va por las noches de vez en cuando, las arpías de la limpieza no representan un problema porque, incluso si no viaja por las sombras, le resulta fácil pasar desapercibido—, y las mete en un bolso que en teoría debería estar lleno de vendas y demás boberías médicas, pero no.

Cuando va hacia la enfermería, nota otra de las muchas razones por las que odia la época: muchísimas parejas acarameladas. Nico se pregunta qué les pasa, si acaso el amor es mayor en primavera o si las flores les han lavado los cerebros a todos esos campistas que podrían estar haciendo cosas mucho más productivas que demostrar públicamente su amor. Puaj. _La cabaña de Afrodita está más activa que de costumbre._

Cuando llega, saluda a la estirpe de Apolo con un muy agradable "hey" y busca con la mirada al médico que debe asistir. Austin le informa que el "líder" de todas esas sonrientes personas está en la habitación 8 y di Angelo se encamina hacia allí, protegiendo la bolsa con comida como si fuese un tesoro, para poder almorzar en el descanso junto al Solecillo.

Además de las alergias, los insectos y las parejas, Nico añade a su lista el aparente acuerdo colectivo de vestirse con más color del necesario... o recomendable. Will, desgraciadamente, no es la excepción. Su remera se ve como si alguien del planeta arco iris hubiese ido a un bufé libre de colores y luego hubiese vomitado sobre ella. No es que él pueda hablar de moda, pero desde que usa la remera naranja del campamento de vez en cuando, cree que no se ve tan mal.

Will le sonríe mientras aplica una crema mal oliente en la herida de una hija de Démeter, que mira a Nico con el ceño fruncido como si fuese a atacarla.

Ese es otro asunto. Los hijos de Démeter se vuelven particularmente hostiles con él en primavera. Por favor, como si él fuese Hades y hubiese secuestrado a Perséfone. Ni siquiera le agrada su madrastra. Más de una vez, mientras estaba distraído, lo ha atacado alguna planta, y no es broma, tampoco asunto de risa, aunque Leo Valdez piense lo contrario.

Nico toma un pañuelo de papel de una caja en la repisa, porque su alergia al maldito polen está empeorando en presencia de esa chica, pero se abstiene de mirarla mal, tampoco quiere espantarla y que Solace lo regañe. El rubio le pasa la crema y él se encarga de taparla y guardarla correctamente.

—Solace, debo irme por hoy—se excusa, porque no quiere quedarse allí y estornudar como si su pobre cuerpecito intentara expulsar su alma frente a todos.

—¿Es importante? te necesito para hacer algunas cosas por aquí.

El rubio se toma su tiempo para vendar el corte en el brazo de la chica correctamente. Nico considera que demasiado. Está apunto de ponerse en plan _"se va ella o me voy yo"_ pero no quiere sonar como una novia celosa, además de que la hija de Démeter es una paciente, por lo que probablemente su amigo lo eche a patadas. Lleva el pañuelo hasta su nariz, intentando averiguar si realmente tiene olor a uvas como afirma el paquete, pero está tan congestionado que ni siquiera puede oler el polen que tanto le molesta. Se resigna a quedarse allí y rezar a cuanto dios conoce porque la descendencia de su abuelita se abstenga de hacer estupideces que conducen a la enfermería, al menos hasta el comienzo del verano.

Se seca los ojos, que han comenzado nuevamente a llorar por su cuenta, y suspira desganado. Odia la primavera, la detesta.

—Está bien, me quedaré—refunfuña por lo bajo, pues nota que ha olvidado expresar su resolución en voz alta. Will le premia con una sonrisa.

Por fortuna para el ojimoreno, no se cruza con más hijos de Démeter en lo que queda de la tarde, y su alergia gradualmente se va tranquilizando. Cuando llega la hora del descanso, Nico le enseña a Will la bolsa y, aunque el rubio no logra ver su contenido, le sonríe con complicidad, acostumbrado a la comida chatarra y con azúcar que el pequeño suele proporcionarle. Puede ser médico, pero la vida es muy breve para desperdiciarla comiendo cada día. Todo es genial hasta que el Apolo sugiere almorzar afuera.

—Es un lindo día—argumenta, y no debe decir más, Nico accede obviando lo mucho que desearía mantenerse alejado de las flores, las parejas, los insectos, los hijos de Démeter y la ropa policromática.

Se sientan en el piso, en la parte trasera de la enfermería, y di Angelo le pasa la bolsa de papas y una lata de gaseosa a Will. No suele ingerir demasiados alimentos y se contenta con ver al otro comer, aunque sabe que tarde o temprano lo obligará a consumir algo. Mientras tanto, abre su lata y se limita a darle pequeños sorbos ocasionales, prestando atención a lo que Solace empieza a contarle, así como a sus gestos, expresiones y entonaciones. Son cosas importantes, se dice.

—¿No es genial la primavera?—pregunta sonriente el hijo de Apolo.

Nico enarca una ceja. No es que quiera ponerse a discutir.

—Supongo.

Will sonríe.

—La odias, ¿verdad?

—Mucho, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo mirando tu cara puedo decirlo, di Angelo. Motivos.

No es que esperaba que se lo pidiese amablemente. Cada que Will encuentra algo raro sobre él, se limita a decir "motivos" y aguarda una respuesta. Nico pone sus ojos en blanco y después observa una gota de rocío deslizarse por las hojas de un arbusto cercano. Es interesante, pero es una planta perenne, por ende, podría ver lo mismo en invierno con la nieve derretida _. Buen intento, primavera_. Le relata a Solace las razones para su poca predilección por la estación.

—En mi defensa—dice Will—, la remera fue un regalo de una de mis hermanas que volverá en verano.

—Nada te obliga a usarla.

—Cállate, la mayoría de los anuales no nos escapamos por la noche para comprar nuestra ropa y meter comida ilegalmente. ¿Qué encuentras abierto a las tres de la mañana, por cierto?

—Walmart—aclara—¿tus motivos?

—¿Para qué?

—Amar la primavera.

—¿Quién dijo que amo la primavera?

—Tu cara, no, todo tú grita _"¡Hey, amo la primavera!"._

Will ríe, y le pasa una papa que Nico debe aceptar si no quiere comenzar a discutir.

—Bien, amo la primavera—acepta—. Supongo que es genial ver plantas caducifolias florecer de nuevo, es como si revivieran. Además hay todo tipo de aromas y sabores diferentes, y el aura general parece más alegre.

—Te supero en cantidad de motivos, Solecillo.

—Pues yo te supero en calidad, Ángel.

Nico no está tan seguro de eso, sus motivos le parecen lo suficientemente buenos como para repudiar a las estúpidas plantas y el ambiente alegre que tanto le agradan al más alto, pero sus ánimos de discutir se van cuando el otro lo llama "Ángel". Es una referencia a su apellido y de vez en cuando una analogía cómica sobre "el ángel de la muerte", pero independientemente de las razones, la forma en que el otro lo dice simplemente le quita cualquier comentario sarcástico de la boca. Will parece saberlo y lo guarda para momentos especiales. No es que él vaya a quejarse.

—De todas formas—Nico dice—, aún odio la primavera.

Will sólo levanta los hombros indiferente, y termina de comer.

oOo

—Hey.

Nico tarda un rato en notar que la chica se dirige a él, porque no es alguien que conozca, así que cuando lo hace, inconscientemente frunce el ceño, y la mestiza retrocede.

—Ah, lo siento... dime.

Están en la enfermería. Nico está haciendo una lista de los pacientes que Solace y él atendieron ese día, mientras el rubio va a guardar algunas cosas. Está anocheciendo y es un buen momento para ser amenazado por, según logra identificar, una hija de Démeter muy molesta. Deja la lista a un lado y procura no mirarla como si fuese a saltarle encima.

—Tienes que dejar de matar nuestras flores—se queja, sin rodeos, la chica.

Ah, eso explica mucho. De vez en cuando, Nico hace que las plantas se sequen a su contacto. Claro que los de la cabaña 4 no lo aprecian demasiado.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento, es sin intención.

—¿Por qué odias la primavera, eh?—le espeta ella, cruzando los brazos y haciendo como si no le hubiese oído.

—¿Qué?

—¡Esto sólo sucede en primavera!

—Debe ser por mi mal humor—susurra—. Mira, lo siento, de verdad. Me... me mantendré alejado de tus plantas, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se queja porque "las plantas no le pertenecen a nadie" y porque "la primavera es genial", pero Nico no le presta demasiada atención. Ya ha hecho una nota mental para mantenerse alejado de esos chicos y disculparse con Katie Gardiner más tarde. Una vez se deshace de la loca, suspira. Ese día, todos quieren que ame la primavera.

oOo

Nico se despierta al día siguiente, consolándose porque _falta un día menos para que empiece el verano y acabe toda esta basura_ , y va hacia la zona de la fogata para desayunar, cuando lo ve. Un montón de semidioses reunidos haciendo tonterías y abrazando a Will Solace. Se acerca hasta un rubio que, si bien no es su favorito, ocupa el segundo puesto en su escala de "rubios simpáticos". No es que realmente la tenga.

—Oye, Jason, ¿qué está pasando?

—Hola Nico—sonríe el romano—. Parece que hoy hace no-sé-cuántos años que llegó al campamento ese chico de la enfermería.

—Ah.

Así que Solace no mencionó ese motivo. Nico mira la sonrisa radiante de Will, el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, las flores que alguien puso como broma en su cabello, la multitud sonriendo alegremente, y lo bonita que se ve la escena. Llega hasta él el aroma de las plantas que el hijo de Apolo tiene en la cabeza, pero no le provoca nada malo, al igual que no le asusta la mariposa naranja que revolotea alrededor del sanador. Los hijos de Démeter, por el momento, no parecen tener intenciones hostiles hacia su persona, y los colores de la multitud armonizan perfectamente ante sus ojos. Y bueno... sería hipócrita quejarse de la "dulzura" de las parejas, considerando que cada célula de su cuerpo parece querer ir corriendo a abrazar a Solace.

(Se ve adorable. _No_ es su culpa).

Piper, que ahora se detiene junto a su novio para mirar la escena, sonríe y suspira.

—¿No es genial la primavera?

Will lo mira desde la distancia, le sonríe y le hace señas para que se acerque. _Así que llegó en primavera_. Nico se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo.

Y entonces corre hacia él.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Dioses, mátenme ya. Primavera era la última estación que quería que me tocara. No pueden culparme por ser cursi, ¡la primavera es una estación cursi! Agh, odio esto.**_

 _ **Tiene 2248 palabras. Yo ya cumplí, quizás a costa de los seguidores que me había conseguido. Perdón si ahora me odian(?).**_

 _ **Y sé que todo se resolvió rápido: síp, es a propósito. Un sólo dato sobre Will y ¡BOOM! todos amamos la primavera. Al menos era la idea. Creo que exageré. En fin, actualizaré Robos pronto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí(espero), y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


End file.
